Gonna Get It
by PompusRompus
Summary: After Ino pulls a nasty and humiliating prank on Sakura, the blonde learns the hard way not to mess with her.
1. Chapter 1

Given that this is my favorite Naruto yuri pairing, I've decided to finally write a fanfic on the pair. This is pretty amazing in my case given that all of my yuri fanfics are requested with one of them being a mistake as I got the names mixed up (Maron and Marron to anyone who's curious). Didn't think I'd ever be doing this on my own without someone asking.

* * *

Also there's a guest in this website for the Naruto section who likes to say "Kill yourself, disgusting virgin fag." to anyone who writes yuri and yaoi. If they do it for any other section, I don't know. But this person likes saying this a lot and I've seen them saying this on mulitple yuri and yaoi fanfics. If you see this from a guest, ignore them. They're not worth it and keep writing yaoi and yuri if you feel like it.

* * *

Sakura was nervous as she a placed the final touches on the food she had made for her date. She remembered the day she had first asked the girl out and how much it shocked her that the shy girl had accepted it without hesitation. As a matter of fact she looked pleased about it and wasn't doing it out of pity or to make someone jealous. Actually why would Hinata do the latter? She always came off as being a sweet girl. She had always thought that she liked men or at least she was promised to someone. When she had accepted to go out on a date with her, the pink haired ninja felt like the happiest girl in the world. Today was their first date and Sakura wanted everything to be just perfect for the two of them. She had prepared red bean soup and cinnamon rolls knowing the younger girl liked them along with a few other foods.

"There! All set!" said Sakura putting the lid down on the picnic basket. "Thanks for helping me out mom!"

"You're welcome. Don't forget your napkins!" her mother reminded her as she turned back to the laundry.

"Oh right!" Sakura quickly grabbed the napkins and placed them inside. She looked up at the clock. "Oh crap! I'd better hurry up and get there!"

Since it was lunch-time, there would be a lot of traffic going through. If she walked fast enough, she could make it there sooner even with the crowds. She picked up the basket and hurried down the road for her date. On the way there, she passed by Ino's parents' flower shop. She smirked slightly at the shop as she continued down the road. Luckily for her, her mother had a rose garden in the back yard which the pink haired ninja had gotten permission to give one of them to the younger ninja. She was glad she had something to bring the Hyuuga and didn't have to possibly deal with Ino in case she was helping at the shop.

'Thank kami-sama for mom's rose bush.' she thought as she continued down the road. 'If I know Ino, she'd ruin my good mood for me. With all these people, no way she'd see me with all these people around.'

The thought made her smile as she began walking with a spring in her step. Once she made it there, the Hyuuga was already there. Smiling, she greeted the ninja as she came up to her. "Hey, Hinata."

"Hello, Sakura-chan." smiled Hinata who was blushing. "I-I'm really glad you invited me. It's a r-really nice day today."

"Yeah." She took out the basket. "Let's eat."

"Oh right." The two girls spread out the blanket and began unpacking the basket. Once that was over, Sakura took out the food and Hinata was quick to notice the cinnamon buns.

"I picked your favorites." Sakura blushed as she undid the lid to the bowl.

"H-how'd you know?"

"I uh noticed whenever we got lunch after training you seemed to be fond of them." admitted Sakura hoping she didn't come out as creepy. Plus she had went off and questioned her teammates about her likes and dislikes.

"O-oh!" she smiled. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Now let's eat." The two girls began eating and began talking mostly about training and their day so far.

Sakura wasn't entirely sure if this was how dates went since nobody had ever asked her out...okay she had been, but by nobody she wanted to go out with. The date was going on smoothly until Sakura was about to grab another pork bun her mother had made for her. Just as she was leaning over to grab another one, her hand landed on top of Hinata's hand. As cliqued as this moment was, the two girls' eyes locked up and neither girl pulled away from each other. Sakura thought of leaning forward for a kiss, but rejected the thought given that she thought it was too soon. Instead both girls blushed and Hinata attempted to tell Sakura she should have it while Sakura insisted her she should all the while not pulling away.

"You know, you look cute when you blush." she said winking at the girl. She quickly looked away her cheeks even redder than they were before. "I'm really glad you're here with me."

"S-so am I."

Sakura wanted to kiss that pretty face so bad, but again she didn't want to rush things and scare her away. Instead she squeezed her hand and rubbed over her incredibly smooth hand with her thumb. Just then Sakura felt a strange grumble in her stomach and an intense amount of pain in her stomach. She started to excuse herself to the restroom and had begun to get up when she felt herself let loose a loud fart. Hinata was polite enough to ignore it and say she'd wait until she got back. Sakura only nodded and had only got one step when she felt that same grumble again followed by an incredibly loud and massive fart that even the Hyuuga couldn't possibly ignore. She made an effort to keep that small smile on her face, but one could tell that the stink was too much for even her. Good thing Kiba wasn't here or here instead of Hinata. He'd never want to see her again.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Sakura-chan!" she assured her. "Everyone does it."

The pink haired ninja just nodded and hurried off to the nearby restroom. As soon as she got inside of the stall, she raged silently. She couldn't believe that just happened on the very first date she had with her! After all those weeks of working up the nerve to ask her out, the pay off was grossing her out and possibly never getting a date with her again! Why the hell was she gassy anyways? She hadn't eaten anything that would give her powerful gas. As a matter of fact, that's all that coming out right now. When would it end? If it lasted any longer, she'd go home!

'No! I won't let that happen!' she thought as she shook her fist. 'I'll just hold it all in and finish this, cha! Hahahahahaha! Oh crap!'

* * *

"I hope Sakura-chan's okay." said Hinata as she looked towards the way Sakura had run. It had been more than 10 minutes since she had run off and she was getting worried. "I should go check in on her after I pack all of this up."

After packing the food, she folded up the blanket and placed it on top of the containers. Suddenly she heard a loud explosion and saw a large cloud of green smoke coming from the restrooms. Hinata's eyes widened as she dropped the basket and ran towards the bathrooms, worried about the pink haired girl. When she arrived, she saw the girl on the toilet with the restroom around her destroyed. The more traumatizing part about it was that quite a few people saw her. Sakura was frozen in horror for a few seconds before quickly yanking up her clothes and running off embarrassed. Hinata took off after her calling her name, but the older ninja didn't seem to hear her.

* * *

"Ahahahaa!" laughed Ino with tears running down her face from laughing so hard at the pink haired ninja. "Did you see the look on her face?"

"You wasted those pills on her?" Deidara raised a brow at the ninja.

"It was pretty funny though, right?" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Besides, you did say you wanted it planned on someone. I can't help 5-head was an easy target."

"Yeah, but..."

"Come on!" grinned Ino with a determined look on her face. "Let's follow her! This is gonna be hilarious."

"Fine." he sighed as he took off after her.

Deidara was in disguise and was on to find someone simple minded and love struck enough to help him get to the nine-tails. It seemed like a good idea at the time with his partner saying he was out of his mind that anyone would fall for him. He proved him wrong, but at the same time it proved to be a huge mistake. He had thought he had made the right choice manipulating the kid with his looks, but now it was proving to be a slow process since she was more focused on doing a cruel prank on her than being useful. Then again she didn't know his plans, she just picked the wrong person. Oh well. With all the destruction the pink haired ninja was going to cause, hopefully he'd still be able to accomplish his goal.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura cried as she took off running out of the field towards her home. That was so embarrassing! She knew she had bad gas today, but she didn't know it was _that_ bad. What must Hinata think about her? She was terrified of looking the girl in the face ever again. To make matters worse, there were people who was there saw her! Even though there were few of them there, she knew they'd tell other people and spread fast in the village and everyone was going to know soon! She sobbed even more so at the thought. She already had a hard time getting over the size of her forehead when she was younger. Back then, she had Ino by her side. However Ino wouldn't be able to help her out with this. She wanted to hide in her room and never come out. She'd have to change her name, dye her hair, wear contacts, move far away, and take on a stupid accent just to never hear about how her butt blew up the bathroom. The moment she got home, her mother greeted her only to be ignored and hear her daughter's room door slam.

"I'm guessing it didn't go too well," Mebuki sighed. The best thing she could do was to comfort her daughter as a good mother should. When she went upstairs to check on her, she could hear faint sobs coming from inside. She gently knocked on the door before peeking inside. "Sakura, are you okay, sweetheart?"

"No!" she sobbed. "It was horrible!"

Her mother came inside and sat on the bed beside her daughter. "What happened?"

"P-promise you w-w-won't laugh?" she sniffed as she sat up in bed.

"Of course not!"

"I-I-I...I farted!"

Mebuki was silent for a moment. She was crying because she let one loose? Here she was thinking Hinata had only told her that she'd rather be friends or that she slipped and said something inappropriate that Hinata didn't like. She couldn't help but laugh at this despite what she had said earlier. Her daughter glared at her. Even her own mother was laughing at her! She wasn't supposed to laugh at her own daughter!

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but that's not entirely horrible. Smelly yes, but not so bad."

"You don't understand! It was!" She couldn't really blame her mother for laughing. After all, she didn't know the full details yet. To be honest, if someone told her the same thing, she'd laugh too since that didn't sound too bad. Hinata had been nice about the first few times. She had even seen her there at the bathroom staring at her, probably having been there because of her being gone for so long. She wondered where she was now.

"Okay, what all happened Sakura?"

Sakura took a deep breath and told her mother all about the incident up until now. Now she understood why her daughter was distressed. If the same happened to her, she'd be crying too. "Oh Sakura, that's horrible."

That much was obvious, but she didn't know what else to say. She couldn't say why her daughter's behind caused such an explosion like that. She had heard of the expressing "blowing up the bathroom" or even hearing about people damaging the toilets. Literally blowing up the bathroom was completely unheard of. She could only hug her daughter as she cried her eyes out. "Mom, what am I going to do? Hinata wouldn't ever want to see me again and everyone's going to know what I did! I can't show my face here again!"

"Sweetheart, what happened was beyond your control," she told her. "I'm sure Hinata won't hate you for it. From what you've told me about her, she sounds like a sweet girl. I'm sure she won't judge you."

"M-maybe," Sakura sniffled again. Still she had to worry about everyone else as well. Maybe she could lie and say she hadn't the slightest clue what happened. Perhaps people would think someone planted a stink bomb and it caused the bathroom to blow up. They didn't have to know it was her behind.

When the doorbell rang, Sakura hoped it was one of her mother's friends or her dad having forgotten his keys. Still it could always be Hinata. Her mother went to the door for her and found Hinata with the picnic basket Sakura had left behind. "Oh hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Haruno," Hinata bowed towards the woman. "I'm Hinata. I'm here for Sakura. Did she come here?"

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata," she smiled at the girl. "She's upstairs. She's quite upset."

"Oh dear," she felt just terrible for her. What happened to be a nice get together turned into nasty incident that neither of them could control. The poor girl was probably thinking she didn't want to see her again. "I'd better come up and see her and make sure she's okay. If that's okay with you, ma'am."

"That's a good idea," she agreed. Hinata was directed towards the pinkette's bedroom. Sakura was still crying.

Hinata cleared her throat. "S-sakura? It's me."

"Hinata!" She quickly sat up on her bed. "I didn't expect you here!"

"I-I wanted to make sure y-you were okay," She sat down beside her on the bed. "You ran off in such a hurry. I couldn't catch up."

"I...I'm so sorry," She wiped her eyes as more tears came. "We were supposed to be having a good time and...and..."

"S-sakura, y-you can't blame yourself. It was out of your control." Sakura knew this, yet she was still beating herself up about it. Hinata and her mother didn't understand how upset she was. She couldn't control the bathroom blowing up or the gas coming out of her, but people talked. They'd be afraid of her and disgusted at the same time. Just the thought of what people were saying in her head was driving her crazy.

 _"Did you hear? That pink headed girl blew up the bathroom!"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"That_ _weak loser with the big forehead."_

 _"Oh Sakura Haruno, the girl whose forehead you can stick a movie poster to."_

"But it was!" she exclaimed as she cried into her hands. Hinata placed a comforting arm around the taller girl and gave her a squeeze. "I was trying to go like any normal person. By the time I pulled down my pants, it got out and blew everything up. Everyone say and they'll call me a freak!"

"Sakura..." She tried finding something else to say but couldn't find the words. What could you say in this situation? Gas was never a huge deal for her. It was a bodily function everyone did. She even let a few accidentally slip when she laughed too hard or bent over. Sometimes she even did it on purpose around others like when she couldn't hold it in. However she couldn't relate to Sakura's situation at all. In the few times Kiba had heard or smelled an accidental or on purpose toot, he'd laugh it off and tease her about it. If she had done what Sakura did, she was sure her whole clan would be outraged. She'd lose her status as the heir and probably be banned from ever stepping foot in the Hyuuga manor. The Hyuuga had a status to maintain after all. Hinata blowing up the bathroom would follow her for the rest of her life and would always be a permanent stain in the clan's history long, graceful history. She shivered at the thought of disgracing her family. Even though she was the weakest member, at least she could improve over time before her father stepped down as the head. There was no coming back from an accident like Sakura's. She couldn't help to be glad Sakura wasn't from a clan like hers. Since she not as well known, the news would die down within a few days or even a week. Besides she could always deny being the one who had done it. "I don't know if this makes you feel any better, but I still want to be around you."

The pinkette looked up at her, surprised. Even after that embarrassing incident, she still liked her? "R-really?" she frowned. "What about if it happens again? You could be in danger!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Without warning, Sakura through her arms around her. Hinata gave her a gentle smile as she returned the hug back. Part of her doubted it would happen again. However one never did know.

"Well just in case, I'd better see a doctor," Sakura grimaced as she pulled away. She wasn't looking forward to going anywhere near such a crowded area. What if this wasn't a one time thing? What if on the way there, her butt killed or injured a bunch of people? Her job as a ninja required her to protect civilians, not blow them up! She was nervous to go, expecting to be called out to and made fun of by random people on the streets, teasing her about her accident.

"I'll come with you," volunteered Hinata. It always helped to have a friend by your side in bad situations. She then thought of Ino. From what Sakura told her, the pair were close childhood friends. She could use her support as well. "Perhaps Ino could..."

"NO!" She exclaimed. She couldn't have _her_ around for this. Ino was one person Sakura couldn't stand teasing her. She knew all the right buttons to push to tick her off. She'd just strike a bad nerve which would cause Sakura to potentially take advantage of her chaotic rump to literally blow her away. Even if the blonde didn't get her too riled up, it could trigger her butt to act up. After all emotions did cause hidden strengths activate. Just thinking about it was making her stomach hurt. "Not her. I'm uh sure she's busy. Lets go."

As they hurried along, Sakura could only hope her butt didn't cause mass destruction.


End file.
